Mamma Mia! (film)
Mamma Mia!, based on the 1975 ABBA song of the same name, was a film featuring Meryl Streep as the protagonist. It was released in 2008 and released mixed reviews from critics, earning over $600 million. It has a $52 million budget. There is a sequel, featuring Streep and other members of the original cast, scheduled for 2018. Plot The daughter of independent hotelier Donna, Sophie Sheridan, reveals to her bridesmaids that she has invited three men from her mother's past to her wedding. These men are her potential fathers: Irish-American architect Sam Carmichael, British banker Harry Bright and Swedish writer Bill Anderson. Her dream is to be given away by her father at her wedding (I Have A Dream) and believes that after spending enough time with the men, she will be able to identify her father (Honey, Honey). Meanwhile, her mother is overjoyed to be reunited with the two other members of her former band, "Donna and the Dynamos". She reveals her confusion at her daughter's desire to marry, while showing off the villa to the said band members: Rosie Mulligan and Tanya Chesham-Leigh, and shows them to their room, which promptly starts breaking (Money, Money, Money). The courtyard of the hotel cracks suddenly, causing everyone to scream. It is rumoured that under the hotel lies Aphrodite's Fountain, and if you drink the water you would find true love. The three men arrive and Sophie smuggles them into their room, revealing that it was she and not her mother who invited them. She begs them to hide in order to surprise Donna. Hearing Donna humming while working (Fernando), they agree. Despite this, Donna discovers them and is shocked at discovering people from her past (Mamma Mia) and demands that they leave. She hides in a bathroom and, being followed by Tanya and Rosie, confides in them (Chiquitita) that she doesn't know who Sophie's father is because there were two other men at the same time. Her friends cheer her up by getting her to dance with fellow female staff and islanders (Dancing Queen) and soon Donna is smiling again. Meanwhile, Sophie finds the men aboard a yacht and they sail around Kalokairi, the Greek island that they inhabit, telling stories of Donna's youth (Our Last Summer). Sophie loses her nerve when she is about to tell fiancé Sky about the men. Instead, they sing to each other (Lay All Your Love On Me) until Sky is taken away for a party. Donna, Tanya and Rosie make a grand entrance at Sophie's bachelorette party by singing as their group (Super Trouper), with the men watching unnoticed by Sophie. As they arrive, Sophie decides to talk with each of them alone. While her friends dance with them (Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)), Sophie learns from Bill that Donna received the money for the villa from his great-aunt. Guessing that she is Sofia's namesake, Sophie asks Bill to give her away and keep their secret until after the wedding. However, later both Sam and Harry reveal that they are Sophie's father and want to give her away (Voulez-Vous), causing Sophie to faint. In the morning, Donna is assured by Rosie and Tanya that they will take care of the men - and likewise with Sophie by Ali and Lisa. Just as Bill and Harry are about to confide in each other, they are interrupted by Rosie. Donna then confronts Sophie, believing that Sophie wants the wedding cancelled - but Sophie simply says that she wants to avoid her mother's mistakes. Donna realises she still has feelings for Sam when he accosts her, concerned about Sophie being a young bride (SOS). Tanya continues to flirt with Pepper, Sky's best man (Does Your Mother Know). Sophie confesses her deception to Sky and he reacts angrily. Sophie turns to Donna for support and their rift is repaired as Donna reminisces about Sophie's childhood (Slipping Through My Fingers). Donna reveals that her mother disowned her when she fell pregnant and Sophie asks Donna to give her away. However, on the way to the chapel with the bridal party, Sam intercepts Donna, who reveals the pain she went through when she lost him (The Winner Takes It All). This makes Donna late for the wedding, causing Sophie to panic. While the band plays, Sophie walks down the aisle (Knowing Me, Knowing You). Donna reveals to Sophie that her father could be any of the three men. Sam reveals that although he left Donna to get married, he did not go through with it and returned to find her with another man. The men agree to share Sophie between them, making each of them one-third of a father for her. She tells Sky that they should postpone the wedding and travel the world. Sam proposes to Donna (I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do). She accepts and they are married. At their reception, Sam sings to Donna (When All Is Said and Done) and Rosie makes a play for Bill (Take a Chance on Me) and the couples proclaim their love. The crack in the courtyard breaks even more, shooting a big stream of water upwards and soaking the guests (Mamma Mia reprise). Sophie and Sky sail away (I Have A Dream reprise). During the end credits, Dancing Queen is reprised, followed by Waterloo with the rest of the cast. Amanda Seyfried sings Thank You For The Music. This is followed by an instrumental of Does Your Mother Know. Cast Meryl Streep as Donna Sheridan. Amanda Seyfried as Sophie Sheridan. Pierce Brosnan as Sam Carmichael. Colin Firth as Harry Bright. Stellan Skarsgård as Bill Anderson. Dominic Cooper as Sky. Julie Walters as Rosie Mulligan. Christine Baranski as Tanya Chesham-Leigh. Philip Michael as Pepper. Soundtrack Eighteen of these songs are used on the soundtrack album and three are excluded. Included Songs: # I Have A Dream # Honey, Honey # Money, Money, Money # Mamma Mia # Chiquitita - EXCLUDED # Dancing Queen # Our Last Summer # Lay All Your Love On Me # Super Trouper # Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) # Voulez-Vous # The Name Of The Game # SOS # Does Your Mother Know # Slipping Through My Fingers # The Winner Takes It All # I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do - EXCLUDED # When All Is Said and Done # Mamma Mia (reprise) # I Have A Dream (reprise) # Dancing Queen (reprise) # Waterloo - EXCLUDED # Thank You For The Music Sequel A sequel to the original film, entitled ''Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again! ''is scheduled for release on July 20th, 2018 in the United States. Streep, Seyfried, Firth, Brosnan and Cooper are said to reprise their roles.